If Only Love Could Heal Her Wounds: Chapter 5
by the Swedish Soprano
Summary: sorry i was gone so long! Adian takes care of Christine at his house after she is almost killed by josh and the other wolves. rated T for nudity


_Sally _

Sally sat on the bay window street facing the street, the moon big and beautiful like a pearl. She knew where Josh was. In the woods turning into a wolf with his new friends and girlfriend. But she was happy for him, he found friends that shared his "condition" and started a tight knit pack. She didn't know where Aidan went. I mean, he was always out doing creepy Vampire business but this time…it was different. She was sitting on the couch watching _The Little Mermaid_ with him and he was silent, his gaze fixated on the colorful Ariel as she swam around singing about being Part of your World and suddenly he jerks up and says "Christine!" and runs out the door…with Haymitch's shotgun. And that name, Christine, Belonged to the beautiful girl who came for dinner last night. Sally envied her even though she herself was dead. But she was told she was beautiful everyday by the boys. But Christine had it all. Long brown ringlets of curls, a sweet, young face, startling blue eyes, a charming smile, a delicate figure, _a beating heart_. But she dressed so strangely, like in clothes from the 1880's and the 1940's-1950's. but the corsets and poodle skirts and dresses made her look innocent. Just then Sally saw Aidan walking quickly with a pale, shaking figure wrapped up in his jacket. She could tell it was a girl. The girl was wearing a black 1800's style gown with a bustle, sleeves that hung at her elbows in white Lacey frills, and velvet gloves. But her dress was muddy and torn and her long, brown, curly hair was messy and her blue eyes looked like they saw Satan himself. It was Christine

_Christine_

Christine was still shaking like a sick dog when they entered Aidan's house…the house he shares with that vile monster. He carefully let Christine out of his leather jacket and took off her cape. She saw the damage that the trees with sharp branches did and also what Erik the wolf's fangs did. It was torn and ripped up to the point of no return. Aidan took Christine firmly but gently by the hand and lead her to a soft leather Lazy Boy by the fire place. "Let me get you some tea" said Aidan and disappeared into the kitchen. Christine's head fell into her hands. Her world, the world where only reality lived and fairytales and monsters stayed in their books and movies, was shaken to its core. Christine thought werewolves were monsters created by folktales and Hollywood. She wanted Paris, she wanted Sweden, she wanted Papa, and most of all she wanted Raoul. _"No"_ she thought "_I can't go back to Raoul…after our night in Erik's house on the lake? I couldn't face him again" _as she was lost in her thoughts Adian comes back with a small porcelain tea cup on a pretty sauce that had a design of flowers around the lip. Christine smells the fragrant berry tea and takes it from Aidan. She takes small shaky sips from it and Adian says "Christine…why did you follow Josh and Nora"

Christine HAD to tell the truth. She couldn't lie to the man who saved her from being ripped apart by werewolves. "I…" Christine began "it was the night I came over, for dinner. i..I was going to the bathroom and I-I saw Josh's door open and went in his room and looked at his calendar…I'm sorry" she hangs her head in shame and cries into her lap. Adian is not mad but takes her pale hand into his cold as death hands and coaxes her and rubs her hand "shh it's okay, no need to cry" he says softly "why don't you go upstairs and take a nice warm shower. I'll bring you a shirt to sleep in. your staying here for tonight". "Oh, but Monsieur!" Christine protests "I don't deserve your kindness" she whispers "oh, you do. Now go up stairs and get in that shower" he says with a smile touching his lips. Christine's mouth stretched into a smile and she went up stairs. Stopping on the landing to look at the crack in the tiles

She stripped naked and stepped into the claw footed tub. She liked the touches of antiquity in this house. She turned the silver knobs and hot water rained out of the shower head. She stood there, her hands rubbing the warm water on her breasts and naked flesh. She soaped up with a pretty smelling lavender soap and washed her perfect ringlet curls with Heads & Shoulders. "_oh how my life changed!" _thought. Christine she was a smiling, cheerful Opera star who lived in a world where only reality exists. But after tonight…she knew what really was out in the real world. She turned off the shower and dried off with a towel Adian left for her. She then slipped on her lace underwear and put on the large shirt Adian gave her, It was a shirt for the Boston Red Socks, she walked out into the hallway and went into the guest room was would be staying in tonight. The room was a pretty maroon color with a big four-poster bed and an old chest of drawers where a flat screen TV sat. She sat on the foot of the bed and ran her fingers through her wet hair. A soft knock came at the door "yes?" Christine answered "it's me" responded Adian "come in". he entered holding a silver hairbrush that dates back to the Civil War era "I thought that you might like it if I brushed your hair" he said "I would love that" said Christine smiling sweetly. He got on the bed and went on his knees and began brushing Christine's long brown hair. They sit, not speaking until Christine says "I wanna thank you" "for what" asks Adian "saving my life from those monsters. I never knew those things existed…I thought they were just fairytales" she said with a dark tone. "They do…and there's more. More that I can't tell you, but in good time I will" he said with the same tone "I used to do this for my wife every night this is her brush also" he said his voice cracking a bit. "oh? Where is your wife? What's her name" asked Christine unknowingly "her name was Charlotte. She's dead"

_Adian_

"oh! I'm so sorry" said Christine "I shouldn't of asked" her cheeks flush red. "it's okay" says Adian "you didn't know" he lifted her head up by curling his finger under her chin she looks up at him a smile set on her pretty pink lips and her eyes shine like jewels. "let's go to sleep, now" he says to her and he pulls back the cover and let's her slip in. he tucks the blankets in around her chin and is about to leave when Christine grabs his arm "no! Please don't go! Sleep with me…sing to me…do you know Deep in the Meadow?" she says. How could Adian not. It was the song he always used to sing to his son, James, before he went to bed. He opens his mouth and begins to sing

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise"_

Christine's breathing gets softer

"_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you"_

Her eyes begin to close

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
When again it's morning, they'll wash away"_

Christine is asleep her eyes are closed, her long lashes interlaced together. Her breathing is soft and smooth not shaky and ragged like before. Theres a peaceful look on her face. Adian takes off his shoes and get's into a shirt and boxers and slides in next to her he puts his arm around her waist and she takes his hand "_yes_" he thinks _"this is right, this feels right. Christine…I love you and promise to protect you" _he kisses her head and drifts off to his own sleeping meadow.


End file.
